


Little Boy No More

by Katrina



Series: Katrina's H/C Bingo: Round 9 [30]
Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Brainwashing/Deprogamming, Gen, H/C bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 18:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15734967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrina/pseuds/Katrina
Summary: Seifer has a choice in what he does. Doesn't he?





	Little Boy No More

He was going to show them that he should be a SeeD. 

That was what was on Seifer’s mind when he had burst in on President Deling’s speech in Timber. He was going to take care of this and -proof- he was a SeeD. 

Things didn’t go as planned. Seifer found himself in a situation that had gone rapidly downhill.

Then -she- had stepped in.

First, had been this taunting conversation from her. Her teasing him, back and forth, over him being only a little boy. A sad, confused little boy. Then she had challenged him to step forward and leave his childhood behind.

He had stepped forward. She had followed. After that, he’d seen her without that red mask of hers.

She was gorgeous, though dangerous. A sorceress. She was going to be Deling’s ambassador. Which even Seifer knew was a threat. Women with powers like that were something to fear. The last Sorceress War saw to that. But he also hid a secret desire. Ever since he’d see that movie, there had been a desire that was deep in his heart. It had actually guided a lot of his life.

Somehow, he ended up alone with the sorceress. Neither of them moved for a long moment. Then she had moved close, tracing her fingers along his cheek.

“You wish to be someone important, do you not?” 

The words were soft, and she looked at Seifer with an unexpected fondness in her voice. It made something in Seifer’s chest thump hard at the tone. A flash of memory hit him. Watching his absolute favorite movie with Squall and the others. Of seeing a man who did daring deeds for his sorceress.

He remembered his dream, of doing the same thing. Of standing up to adversary and danger, all in the name of protecting his lady. 

“You should join me,” the sorceress had said after she had looked at Seifer. Really looked at him. 

Being a knight was a sacred duty. Only the best could be a Sorceress’s Knight. Everyone knew that. They were the support that every sorceress needed to have. That she could see him being a fit for her, that he would be everything she needed for a knight to be. 

But he was here for a very different reason. Still, Seifer hesitated, his gunblade held loosely in a hand. To be a SeeD was another dream of his. It was almost the stronger dream. 

Then the sorceress laid her palm against his cheek, her eyes bright as she made sure that Seifer was looking at her. Their eyes met, and Seifer froze. His heart pounded, and her hand was so very, very warm on his cheek. 

“You would be wonderful as my Knight,” she said, her voice a low croon as she looked at him with eyes that seemed a mix of green and gold. It was a color he couldn’t place. 

“Come, Siefer. Show the world what you can do. With you at my side, there is nothing we cannot do.” 

Her words were intrigued, and Seifer found himself leaning into her touch. He found himself with closed eyes, imaging this future that she was speaking of. It sounded amazing. 

SeeD was a game compared to this, and Seifer found himself agreeing. She knew what he wanted, and he was willing to follow wherever she wanted to lead him. 

The others would find out soon enough that he had picked the best path. It would be great to see them look up at him and see that he had picked the correct path.

As she saw the look on Seifer’s face, the Sorceress smiled.

Dreamers were always so easily led.


End file.
